Kiss By Rose
by Galandria the Vampire Queen
Summary: This is a Spike and Faith oneshot


DISCLAIMER: Joss owns it all. I also don't own Batman Forever  
soundtrack Kiss from a Rose by Seal.  
  
SUMMARY: What can you do when the one you love the most is dying in your  
arms......  
  
SPOILER: None, this is sort of set like after this season but there isn't  
any spoilers I just went completely into my own world, I like it better  
that way.  
  
Helpful note: I hope you like the story and please give me feedback. Also  
try to listen to the song while you read this. So that you can get into the  
mood of the story.  
  
I Can Feel  
  
"Faith..luv..Don't Die on me."  
  
Faith looked up at the teary eyed vampire with a smile. She looked into his  
eyes and was able to see the genuine love he had for her since their first  
meeting. She lifted her hand and wiped a tear as it was coming down his  
face. "Baby, don't cry for me, I'm going to be alright." Faith said with a  
smile still on her face. Spike looked at her and thought to himself. (How  
can she be so strong when her whole body is in pain)? Spike took her hand  
and held it against his face. "Yes, you are going to be alright, just don't  
die yet." Faith could only look at him and nod. "I'll try not to." Faith  
replied.  
  
Just then Angel and Buffy ran to their friends' side. "What happened,  
Spike?" Angel said. "Is she badly hurt?" Buffy asked with her eyes filling  
with tears as she looked at her Sister slayers' bloody body.  
"We were attacked by vamps and there were too many of them and one of the  
vamps grabbed Faith while another stabbed her with a knife... I killed them  
both, but..I was... I mean I was too late and I can't stop the bleeding."  
Spike stuttered as another tear slid down his face.  
  
Buffy whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder "Come on I know who can  
help her." The guys picked up her sister slayers' body off the ground and  
started to run along with Buffy. They all jumped into Spike's car and went  
to Will's house.  
In less than two hours Buffy and the boys were at Will's house. Buffy ran  
up banging on the door and yelling "Will, open up it's an emergency!"  
(Buffy wasn't even paying notice that it was 3 o' clock in the mourning.)  
"Hurry up you two", Buffy yelled fearing it may be to late for Willow to  
use her healing spells on Faith.  
  
Willow rolled out of her bed and ran when she heard the noise downstairs.  
She went downstairs and looked through the peephole and was happy that it  
was only her friends, Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Faith. As she opened the  
door Buffy and the guys rushed in her living room.  
"Yo, Will we need your help, Angel commanded.  
"Alright, but what happened to Faith and....Before Willow could finish  
Spike interrupted her and yelled. "There's no time for that we just need  
you do a bloody spell to save Faith's life." Spike yelled.  
Willow ran upstairs to get her magic book and a few other things to help  
her.  
  
"Hurry up Will, Faith is losing a lot of blood down here!" Buffy shouted.  
"Alright, I'm comin", Willow shouted. As Willow was running down the stairs  
she saw her Trey Uma Racka talisman and put it on her neck and continued to  
run downstairs. Move out the way", as Willow yelled to her friends.  
"What can we do to help Will?" Angel asked. "I need for one of you to make  
a circle with this black dust around me and Faith. Then, I need two people  
to be ready to pour a bucket of cold water on me to wake me out of the  
trance. Does everyone understand?" Willow questioned. Everyone nodded.  
Buffy took the dust and circled it around Willow and Faith. While Angel and  
Spike poured cold water in a bucket so they would be ready to wake Willow  
out of her trance." "Okay, is everything and everyone ready? Willow asked.  
Everyone just nodded their heads in silence.  
  
"Oh, and Buffy please make sure the guys wake me out my trance or I'll  
become that crazed evil witch again from last summer." Willow smiled. "Sure  
thing Will, besides I don't want to kill you." Buffy replied with an evil  
smirk on her face.  
"Enough talking just do the bloody spell already." Spike screamed. Buffy  
and Willow looked and nodded. "Okay everyone move back." And with that said  
everyone did as they were told.  
  
Willow opened her book and then poured a blue potion in Faith's mouth and  
then in hers. Willow then started to chant, "Ara me kustro ma quesno sa  
caruthda mer ca." While she repeated the chant the lights flickered and the  
ground shacked. Faith's body was engulf with a blue fog around her and  
Willow's hair turned black and so did her eyes. Then a white light came out  
of nowhere and went through Faith's body. "Do it now you guys!" Willow  
screamed through the noise. Angel and Spike didn't waste anytime as they  
threw the water on Willow.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Splash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Willow fell unconscious and the fog around Faith's body was gone. Buffy,  
Angel and Spike ran toward the two girls. "Are they okay?" Spike asked. "I  
don't.  
Oh my gosh you guys are alive." Buffy screamed with joy as both of her  
friends started coughing. Spike ran toward Faith and lifted her head.  
"Baby, are u okay?" Spike whispered. "Yeah, I guess so.....what happen?"  
Faith questioned rubbing her head. "We'll talk about it in the mourning."  
Spike kissed Faith on the lips and while lifting her body up and she wrap  
her arms around him tight. Everyone just smiled as they were happy for the  
unruly couple.  
  
"Ahem", Angel coughed and the couple stopped kissing realizing they weren't  
alone. They looked at their friends embarrassed and said, "SORRY." "Oh, and  
thanks for saving my life Will." Faith smiled as she kissed Spike again on  
the cheek. "No prob, Faith, it's what I do? Willow smiled.  
  
They gang just sighed as their friends left outside and into Spike's car.  
Driving through the night on their way home Spike was happy that Faith had  
finally fallen asleep in the car. Spike rested Faith on the bed and sat  
next to her. Cuddling up beside her and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hey, Spike?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you sing that song we heard on the radio the other day?" Spike  
blushed faintly. "Do I have to?"  
"I really want to hear it." Faith pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "Oh,  
alright." Spike mumbled he hated when Faith gave him that look.  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
"Hey are u crying?" Spike smirked as he realized his shirt was wet from  
Faith's tears. Faith wiped her tears and tried to answer put without any  
luck she just kept on crying. "I love ...sniff... that..sniffs...song." She  
wiped her eyes and blew her nose and smiled. "Thank you." "My pleasure,  
luv." Wrapping his arms even tighter around his girl yawning and smiling at  
the same, "goodnight luv." Faith kissed Spike on the lips, "You know Angel  
was wrong about you." "Huh, what is he wrong about, tell me?" Spike asked.  
Faith smirking evilly, knowing that her comment would make Spike upset.  
"Goodnight babe." "What you're not going to tell me what he said. After I  
saved your life...hmmm....some thanks I get."  
  
Spike was agitated now and wanted to know but he realized that Faith was  
already asleep or at least was acting like it. But Spike just shrugged and  
did the same thing. Faith kissed Spike on the lips and was surprised that  
he kissed her back smirking. They laughed at each other and fell fast  
asleep in each other's arms. The End.  
  
AN: Wow - there's my first songfic. I hope you enjoyed the song as well as  
the story. Faith and Spike are my second favorite couple on Buffy the  
Vampire Slayer. Remember please review. ^_^ 


End file.
